Le temps de la vie
by BrumeBlanche
Summary: [Spoil chapitres 134 à 136] - Le jours où les dragons sont venues, une histoire cachée. Une petite histoire sur une idée centré sur le couple GreyLu.


_**Le temps de la vie.**_ [Inspiré des chapitres 134 à 136 - Épisodes 196-197]

* * *

Les combats sont le destin de chaque individu. Ceux de l'esprit et ceux des poings. Ceux qu'on peut se permettent d'éviter et ceux qu'on se doit absolument de gagner. Dans ce pays empli de magie, un combat à lieu. Où devrait-on dire une guerre ? Sombre et sanglante. Des coups sont donnés, d'autres sont échangées. La **violence** et l' _espoir_. Le _désespoir_ et la **vaillance**. Une guilde combattant aux côtés de d'autres groupes. Une famille se battant de toutes leurs forces. Fairy Tail, une guilde de lumière. Des fées vivants en ce bat monde. Un groupe de mages extrêmement démolisseur mais tellement aimant. En ce temps de guerre, on ne peut se permettre la moindre erreur. Un seul faux pas et c'est la mort.

Dans cette famille aimante, on connaitra un malheur. Suivis d'un autre, puis un autre. Ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que tous les mages trépassent sous les dents de ses dragons. Oh, bébés dragons vraiment puissants. Le destin était voué à être extrêmement sanglant sans l'interruption d'une sorcière qui fut autrefois maudit. Maudit par les événements, par un passé désolant dont elle avait cru être sauvée. Grâce à la main d'un homme. Celle de ce mage. Celui qui lui avait redonné la vie et l'espoir. La sorcière du nom de Ultear. Une magnifique jeune femme qui bouleversa le cours du temps. Mais pour le moment, racontons une histoire qui tomba dans l'oubli. Celle qui se passa en ce même moment et qui fut pourtant oublier.

 _Tout avait commencé par une phrase._

 **"Juvia, il faut que je te dise quelque chose."**

De ces mots, une série d'événements avaient eu lieu coutant la vie d'un mage de glace. Un gentleman au cœur pur avait sauvé son amie en se jetant entre elle et le tir incandescent de ce dragon. Le coup le transperça en pleine poitrine. Un coup, puis un autre. Une dizaine le transperça sans que les autres mages ne puissent réagir. Les quatre mages étaient en état de choc. Leon, Juvia, Meldy et Grey. Tout se passa si rapidement. Des larmes, le goût du sang. Dire que, tout s'était passé, car Juvia était en pleine rêverie, car Grey disait vouloir lui parler. Loin de la scène qu'elle s'était attendu, loin de cette scène tragique... Le mage d'eau aurait aimé mettre la femme au courant. Lui dire que... Sa vie était déjà liée. Lâchant un dernier mot, un "huh...?", il reçut le dernier rayon. En pleine tête. Aucun espoir ne semblait possible.

Lucy

 **L** umière jaune.

 **U** n nom prononcé. La seule pensée qu'il eut.

 **C** elle de son amante, de sa belle et de sa magnifique fée.

 **Y** eux noisette et cheveux blonds.

Pendant ce temps, une fée s'arrêta et se retourna. Elle ressentit une curieuse sensation. Son cœur se serra. Un terrible malaise qu'elle ne pouvait décrire. Quelques secondes passèrent et elle n'avait toujours pas bougé puis, battant des ailes pour son deuxième envole la fée s'élança de nouveau. Elle courrait vêtu de son costume bleuté. Elle se pressait afin de remplir sa mission. D'exécuter cette promesse faite à son autre elle. Lucy Alfter. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son chevalier pendant qu'elle se faufilait à travers ce paysage en ruines.

" _Grey..._ "

Tout s'était jouer en à peine quelques secondes. Un hurlement, un corps qui tombe vers le sol. Malgré l'agitation qui règne, une évidence est prononcée. Tristesse, peine. Une mort qui les toucha plus qui ne lurent crue.

 **"Il a été touché en pleine tête."**

Un corps dépourvu de vie. Des yeux toujours ouverts pointés vers cette lune rougeâtre. Cet homme repense pour les quelques secondes que durent sa chute. Il repense en voyant ce rayon arrivé vers sa tête. Tellement de choses en si peu de temps. Si long et si rapide. La mort arrive et pourtant, il repense aux moments de joies avec sa belle fée et... Aux regrets qu'il a laissés. Grey sombre dans un doux songe.

Une image lumineuse lui revenait. Une plaine verte et des fleurs de mille et unes couleurs. Il pouvait voir ce ciel au grand soleil. La chaleur était étouffante. Il tenait en cet instant la main de sa fée. Le sourire aux lèvres, un sentiment lumineux dans sa poitrine. En cet instant, il pouvait ressentir l'intense joie. En ce moment, ils étaient que tous les deux... Main dans la main, ils ne se cachaient pas jusqu'à ce mage de feu n'arrive avec Happy. Là, tout s'était transformer en un combat pendant que du côté de Lucy, c'était de même. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'avait dit Happy, mais une chose était sûre. Lucy avait hurlé un "Mais arrête avec ça !" Avant de lui donner un coup de pied digne de ce nom. Oh douce après-midi étouffante.

Ce ne fut que des heures plus tard, qu'il venu la voir. Le combat avec l'imbécile avait duré plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Lucy était surement fâchée après être mise au second plan. Il comptait bien se faire pardonner avec quelques... Méthodes particulières. Marchant dans les ruelles, il rejoignait l'appartement de Lucy. En quelques mouvements, il était dans le salon à attendre la jeune femme. Grey entendait l'eau couler. Elle était là. Il ne bougeait pas. Tout ce qu'il fit, fut de se poser contre le mur. Celui proche de la salle de bains dans l'attende de Lucy. Elle ne tarda pas à arrivé. Ses formes couvertes d'une serviette, sa chevelure d'une deuxième. Ce fut d'un mouvement lent qu'il l'avait entouré de ses bras avant de la ramener contre son torse. Ses lèvres se posèrent contre son oreille. Lucy venait de frémir contre le corps de son amant. Elle aimait cette douceur, elle aimait entendre son prénom sortir de cette bouche. Elle resta quelques minutes bloquées avant de se retourner en planquant ses mains contre le torse dévêtu. Ce fut avec le sourire que Grey approcha en demandant ce qu'elle eût. Pour toute réponse, il se reçut une peluche en pleine tête et une insulte. Une petite dispute commença, dans un seul sens. Lucy se calma pourtant rapidement. Elle se laissa pousser sur le lit pendant que Grey s'excusait. La jeune femme boudait encore. Elle avait son visage tourné vers la gauche.

Oh ! Pourquoi repensait-il a ce moment en particulier ? Pourquoi celui-ci parmi tant d'autres ? Ils avaient tant vécut de choses ensembles, s'étaient entrelacés à de nombreuses reprises alors, pourquoi lui ? Était-ce suite à ce qu'il arriva par la suite ? Oh ! Qu'il avait adoré ses visages.

Pour le moment néanmoins, il se souvenait de la douceur de cette peau ivoire. Il se souvenait de cette voix désireuse, à cette odeur envoutante. Une vision juste irrésistible. Un souvenir sensuel. La belle était encore humide quand il la toucha. La serviette l'enroulait. Avec douceur et avec technique, il avait passé l'une de ses mains sous le tissu remontant le long de sa cuisse. Un moment unique. Un cri de pure extase et des ongles plantés dans son dos. Il pouvait se rappeler des rougeurs de cette fleur jaune. Il pouvait encore entendre son nom hurlé avec tant de passions. Le goût de ces baisers. Ces bisous. Ceux qu'il préférait avec ces mots d'amour. En cette nuit, ils s'étaient unis. En cette nuit, ils s'étaient endormis dans ce lit après avoir échanger quelques baisers langoureux et quelques mots doux. Ils s'étaient endormis. Un sommeil récupérateur. La fraicheur d'un corps, la chaleur d'un autre. En cet instant, ils étaient dans le monde des rêves lorsqu'une personne hurla le nom de Lucy en pénétrant dans son appartement. Ce fut là que ce produit l'un des instants les plus mémorables.

 **"Lucy, on a ramené du travail !"**

Une simple phrase avant que le mage de feu et un chat aux idées mal placés ne s'arrêtent en voyant la scène de deux corps entrelacés. Nus. Suite à cela, ils étaient littéralement tombés contre le sol, complétement estomaquer. Leurs visages étaient juste merveilleux. Leurs bouches grandes ouvertes, leurs bouches en forme de O et des mains postés sur leurs deux jours. Des visages justes... Parfait. Alors que les deux personnes se réveillaient. Le cri de Lucy avait été mémorable pendant qu'elle avait repoussé Grey en hurlant des "pervers" en direction des deux intrus.

 **"C'est beauuuu l'amour !"**

 **"Je ne l'avais pas vu venir celle-là !"**

 **"Ce.. Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez ! Il fessait chaud hier soir et.. ET... Qu'est-ce que tu foutais dans mon lit ?'**

Entendait-elle par là, "rester" ? Oh, qu'elle le savait. En tous les cas, Grey avait souri en trouvant une excuse bidon que les deux membres de leur famille avaient acceptée et promettant de garder cet accident secret. Pour combien de temps ? On l'ignore. Mais pour le moment Happy n'aurait rien dit. Était-ce la menace d'un nouveau baiser avec le dragon Natsu qui l'aurait persuadé ? Enfin de compte, ce moment resta l'un de ses favoris avec celui où il s'était uni pour la première fois à la lumière. La première fois où il s'était déclaré. Tellement de moments merveilleux et mémorables. Même dans sa mort, Grey riait. Il se souvenait des rumeurs qui avaient couru sur eux deux diffuser par un chat bleuté. Lucy s'était vengée d'une façon très particulière. Happy en avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps. Le pauvre. Au moins grâce à lui, il s'était promis de ne plus la fâchée... Enfin, plus à un tel point.

 _Tellement amusant._

Les images se modifiaient une fois de plus. Loin de ce cadre idyllique, ils étaient maintenant à l'endroit de leur première... Leur première déclaration ? Oui, à une chose prête. C'était lors d'une mission compliquée. La recherche d'un artefact. Durant cette dernière, ils s'étaient séparés en trois groupes. Grey et Lucy, Natsu et Happy, Erza et Wendy. Tout semblait allez pour le mieux, comme à leur habitude. Marchant dans cette forêt à la recherche de l'objet, les différents groupes bavardaient joyeusement dans la bonne humeur. Oublions un temps les câlins spéciaux de la rouge, zappons les dénuements de Grey ou les hurlements de Natsu. Tout se passait tellement bien en cette belle journée, jusqu'à ce que, les différentes équipes ne tombent sur des ennemis. Nous nous concentrerons sur le groupe de la princesse et du chevalier de glace. Des spectres étaient apparus de sous-terre accompagnée par des sortes de zombies. Grands, énormes, sombres et laids spécimens.

Lucy avait dans un premier temps hurler avant de faire apparaitre sa clef du Lion, pour sa part, Grey construisait des sculptures de glace à vitesse éclair. Un canon, des épées, lance, épines. Les deux mages s'en sortaient à merveilles jusqu'à ce qu'un esprit prenne possession de la blonde en l'entrainant vers un précipice. Malgré les cris des deux hommes, la princesse s'y approchait de plus en plus. Elle marchait dans l'herbe, les yeux vitreux. Le vent ne soufflait pas, Grey était remplit d'effrois. Arrêtant un temps les créations polaires, il s'était précipité à sa suite ignorant les ennemis. Il y arriva juste à temps, attrapant le bras de la princesse alors qu'elle allait sombrer. Il l'a retenu un bon moment. Loki quant à lui protégeait ses deux compagnons. Un crochet du droit, un rayon de soleil suivit d'un retour arrière. Un coup de pied retourné et un clin d'œil. Ce ne fut que des longues minutes plus tard que Lucy se réveilla. Lorsque les spécimens commençaient à s'évaporer. La belle hurla, Grey lui demanda d'arrêter de bouger pendant qu'il la remontait. Il avait mal au bras, il avait tenu bon. Il souffla un temps, la fixa avant de sentir une présence dans son dos. Il fut sauvé grâce à un Lucy Kick et la disparition de l'artefact.

L'esprit stellaire avait disparu. Ils étaient plus que deux. Ils se regardèrent, se remercièrent. Il y avait eu un blanc, ils avaient souri avant d'entendre Natsu plus loin. Tout deux avaient soupiré, avaient commencé par parler avant de se rapprocher. Le soleil avait fait place à la pluie. L'endroit était glacial, la femme tremblotait. Parlant sous ses arbres, il se rapprochait en parlant sentiments quand, une rouquine arriva avec le reste du groupe. Les casseurs d'ambiances!

 **-Aye Aye Sir !**

Hurlait un matou pendant qu'Erza venait les enlacer à sa façon en se disant soulager de les revoir. Ils ne s'étaient pas avoué leurs sentiments ce jour-là. Mais, durant cette matinée particulière, ils avaient ressenti le début de sentiments naissants. La peur, la terrible frayeur lorsqu'ils avaient cru perdre l'autre, celle différente, très légèrement différence que celle envers un ami. Très légère et pourtant réelle.

Souvenirs, souvenirs. Des images qui envahissaient son esprit avant de disparaitre dans la pénombre. Grey ne ressentait plus la douleur, il ne voyait plus rien. Son cœur venait de s'arrêter. Le rayon avait surement toucher son crâne. Réellement touché son visage. Un seul prénom mourut sur ses lèvres.

Lucy

Une fée volait dans ses champs en ruine. Elle courait sans s'arrêter malgré l'angoisse qui montait. La fée dorée ne pouvait se stopper au vu de ce qu'elle devait faire. Une chose capitale. Ce fut en tournant dans un virage qu'elle ressentit une légère brise sur sa joue. Elle avait cru voir l'esprit de son tendre amant. C'était impossible. Cette main ne pouvait n'être qu'illusion. Elle n'avait vu que cette menotte, elle avait surement rêvé. _Bamboum Bamboum_. Son organe vital se met à battre rapidement dans sa poitrine. Des larmes commencent à couler le long de son visage tel, la glace qui font au soleil. Ce fut à cet instant que Virgo, qui se tenait à ses côtés lui demanda ce qu'elle eût. Lucy leva l'une de ses mains et se retourna.

 **TIME'S ARK LAST AGE !**

Une magie puissante résonne dans la ville. Une magie qui à un prix. Le temps retourne en arrière. Une sorcière en contrôle son flux. Une sorcière brûle. Elle tient le coup en souffrant comme jamais. Elle est conscience du prix à payer. Elle le reçoit avec joie en espérant ainsi expier quelques-uns de ses péchés. La sorcière espère. Elle le souhaite de ton son cœur comme le montre ses paroles.

 **"Que ma vie soit brûlée... Et le monde sauvé !"**

Un vœu égoïste. Un souhait de grande pureté. La magie opère pendant quelques secondes. Elle tient le coup jusqu'à ce que ses réserves soit vide. Là, elle se tourne avec les dernières forces qui lui restent. Elle regarde l'horloge de la ville. Une minute. Une seule et unique minute. La sorcière tombe sans rien savoir. Elle sombre en voyant l'horloge. Ce qu'elle ne sut pas en revanche, du moins de suites... Fut que son acte eut des conséquences. Désastreuses pour les dragons. Ce fut un espoir pour l'espèce humaine. Ainsi, la scène recommença. Le dragon refit son apparition. Cette fois-ci, celui qui mourut fut l'ennemi. Grey n'avait pas prononcé ses mots. Tout ce qu'il se contenta de faire était regardé le ciel en murmurant une phrase.

 **"Quelqu'un nous l'a... montré."**

Effectivement. Cette phrase pensée, il songe à ce qu'il aurait pu arriver. Aux paroles qu'il n'avait pas encore dites et ces quelques regrets. Oui, il en avait. Non, il en avait un de moins. Il pouvait rester avec sa douce fée. Il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Il lui avait promis. N'est-ce pas... ?

Lucy

Un retour sur la fée dorée. Elle essuyait une larme en murmurant un "Rien" à l'encontre de sa précieuse amie. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, mais, savait qu'il était en vie. Elle pouvait voir au loin des éclats de glace voler tel la neige en décembre. Grey évita le dragon grâce à cette vision. Il se hurla mentalement le nom de Lucy en criant si fort qu'il voulait la voir. L'horloge était toujours présente. Les minutes continuaient de défiler. Tant de vies furent sauvées en une minute. Les leurs pour commencer. Le sourire revenait sur leurs lèvres. Ils restaient leurs missions. Celle de repousser l'invasion pour commencer. Celle de se revoir par la suite. La minute sauvée revenue. Le futur avait changé.

 ** _Lucy_** || _**Grey**_

 _Je veux te voir._


End file.
